Cuando el verano termina
by alice-cullen-cool
Summary: Una historia de amor inolvidable y un dulce romance. El verano debe llegar a su fin pero el amor no necesariamente tiene que terminar... summary completo adentro.
1. Chapter 1

INTRODUCCIÓN

Alice Brandon nunca ha sido de las que rompen reglas o van más allá de los limites... pero durante sus vacaciones de verano, ella y sus amigos utilizan identificaciones falsas para colarse en un club. Es ahí donde conoce a un camarero guapo y seductor, Jasper Withlock. Se caen bien inmediatamente, cada vez con cada día que pasa, pero como todos los veranos tiene que terminar en algún momento.

El ultimo curso de Alice se acerca y se lleva una sorpresa cuando empieza su ultimo año en el instituto.

Jasper también está allí, pero no es uno de sus compañeros...

Una historia de amor prohibido, corazones rotos, amistad y rivalidad...


	2. Chapter 2

Ahí estaba yo, cerca de la barra de un club nocturno para mayores de 21 años. Estábamos a mitad del verano y aunque jamás había acompañado a Rosalie a estas aventuras siempre había una primera vez. Podría jactarme de ser una chica buena a mis 17 años de edad pero yo no era un ángel puro y santo si no no estaría en un lugar como este y probablemente estaría viendo películas con mis padres después de la cena.

-¡ Joder!- exclamó Rosalie cruzándose de brazos mientras esperaba que el barman del lugar se diera cuenta de su existencia- El chico de la barra ni siquiera se da cuenta de que existo y yo quiero ir al baño. Alice, linda ¿ puedes comprarme un trago? Tal vez a ti si te atiendan.

- Está bien - respondí sonriendo. Había acompañado a Rosalie a comprar un trago porque mis demás amigas no bebían y porque yo ya había bebido un poco y ya me comenzaba a sentir mareada.

Me acerqué un poco más a la barra para ver por qué demonios Rosalie no había tenido éxito en su compra. Cuando llegué vi que efectivamente solo había un barman en todo el local que estaba lleno. El chico en cuestión era alto, de cabello rubio que usaba una remera negra que se ajustaba a su bello torso y sus pantalones se ajustaban muy bien a su apetecible trasero.

Me quedé un momento viendo el trasero de aquel chico de forma algo acosadora hasta que él se dio media vuelta y tuve una visión panorámica de su entrepierna. Desvié mi visión rápidamente porque de pronto las luces de neón del local me parecían lindas. Esperaba que ese chico no se diese cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo porque si no sería algo muy vergonzoso.

- Señorita- de pronto una voz muy sexy captó mi atención y me obligué a volver a mirar al barman pero esta vez a la cara. Él tenía una sonrisa realmente hermosa y sus ojos azules eran tan maravillosos como el mar, creo que literalmente estaba babeando pero recordé que eso no era prudente ya que él de seguro tenía más de 20 años -, lamento la demora pero es que el otro chico que me ayuda está en su hora de descanso y por eso he tenido que correr de un lado para el otro ¿ Qué desea beber?

- mmmm ... Un ron con coca cola- respondí pensando en algo que probablemente le gustaría a Rosalie. Poco después de haber encargado mi bebida otras cinco personas empezaron a protestar por la lenta atención del local lo que hizo que el chico frunciera un poco el ceño, sentí lástima por él de seguro estaría cansado y quizás a que hora vuelve el otro empleado-. Parece que tienes problemas con la gente ¿ puedo ayudarte?

- ¡Claro!- respondió sonriendo - Si quieres aprender de bebidas alcohólicas y pasar un rato inolvidable con migo adelante... por cierto soy Jasper.

- Yo Alice - dije a la vez que me sentaba sobre la barra para pasar al otro lado. Sabía que Jasper estaba mirando mis piernas pero no le di mucha importancia ya que en el fondo me sentía halagada.

Jasper me indicó donde estaban algunos tragos y como usar la caja registradora. La verdad es que sabía sobre el manejo de un bar porque mi tío era dueño de uno y a veces me dejaba trabajar tras la barra aunque este lugar era mucho más moderno y bonito que el bar de mi tío.

Por alguna extraña razón no podía dejar de sonreír aunque supongo que eso era por las continuas bromas de Jasper o porque estaba feliz porque hace mucho tiempo no atendía la barra de un local.

- Oye realmente lo llevas bien - dijo Jasper mientras yo guardaba el dinero en la caja registradora-, de hecho parece que las propinas se han duplicado esta noche y solo porque tu estás aquí. Supongo que una chica guapa anima a los clientes, tal vez tenga que traerte para que me ayudes más seguido. Escucha no quiero retenerte más rato aquí, ya haz hecho un buen trabajo pero si quieres que volvamos a hablar ¿por qué no me das tu número?

- Claro ¿ por qué no?- respondí presa de sus ojos azules y de su bella sonrisa. Intercambiamos números antes de que le diera un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida y fuera en busca de mis amigas.

Me volví un momento para guiñar un ojo a Jasper y seguir buscando a mis amigas. Había dejado de ver a Rose desde que le había comprado su trago y ella se había ido al baño. El bar era un lugar en el que había muchos chicos universitarios que eran bastante guapos por lo que este lugar era un buen sitio para recrear la vista.

-¡¿ Donde demonios estabas?!- me gritó Rosalie en cuanto llegué a su lado-. Pensé que algún bombón universitario te secuestró y estaba enseñándote anatomía o biología.

- ¡ Nada de eso!- Murmuré mientras reía y miraba hacia donde estaba la barra-, es solo que conseguí trabajo como camarera por un rato y conocí al barman de este lugar. Es un chico amable.

- Mmm veo a lo que te refieres- Rose se mordió su labio inferior de forma coqueta- tiene lindo trasero. Si estabas ligando con él haz sido la más afortunada de la noche, creo que nosotras nos vemos muy infantiles para los universitarios.

Eso era cierto, en toda la noche solo se nos habían acercado algunos pocos chicos. De todas formas me sentía muy feliz ya que esta primera noche de seudo rebeldía había resultado divertida. Había bebido y bailado mucho por lo que en la noche podría dormir como un bebé.

Mientras bailaba con mis amigas recibí un mensaje de texto de Jazz. En él decía que su turno había terminado y que quería verme. No pude evitar sonreír ¿En serio le había gustado a ese chico tan guapo? ¿ debía ir a encontrarme con él en la salida del bar? Probablemente debería avisarle a Rose por si acaso Jasper es un psicópata asesino para que ella avise a mis padres... de todas formas él no tenía apariencia de asesino peligroso al contrario era muy sexy.

-¡ Rose!- llamé a mi mejor amiga casi gritando- ¡ Jazz quiere verme ahora a la salida del bar!

- Qué rápida- me miró sorprendida pero sonriendo-. Si van a follar haz que use un preservativo, no querrás embarazarte a los 17 y recuerda que una cama es mucho más cómoda que el asiento trasero del coche.

- Rose deberías saber que yo no hago eso en la primera cita- respondí riéndome sin poder ocultar mi felicidad-, además para el momento de la verdad hay lugares mucho más sexys que una cama o el asiento trasero del coche- guiñe el ojo a mi amiga a lo que ella se rió antes de abrazarme.

- Dile a tu Jazz que sé que él es la última persona que te vio esta noche- susurró Rose a mi oído - así que si te pasa algo él será el principal sospechoso.

- Tomo nota- respondí antes de alejarme de mis amigas con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro...


	3. Chapter 3

No estaba asustada por lo que fuese a ocurrir entre Jasper y yo. Me había divertido mucho mientras atendíamos la barra juntos y él tampoco tenía cara de ser un psicópata en serie y si lo era,pues era un psicópata lindo.

Cuando por fin logré salir del club lo vi apoyado contra el auto y mirando fijamente hacia la entrada. Era tan sexy que mi corazón se aceleró por varios minutos y me vi en la obligación de calmarlo. Tuve que obligarme a recordar que él de seguro tiene más de 20 años y no sabe que yo soy menor de edad... aunque a decir verdad el escaso maquillaje que tenía puesto me delataba.

- Oye ¿tienes una chaqueta?- me preguntó viendo que no tenía más ropa que mi corto vestido ligero de color verde claro.

- No- respondí sonriendo un poco- . Mis amigas y yo vinimos en taxi por lo que no nos preocupamos mucho por el frío- esa era la verdad, no estaba intentando coquetear con él aunque de seguro él pensara que sí porque me pasó su suéter con gorro-. Pero entonces tú tendrás frío.

- No importa- respondió quitándole importancia al asunto. Me puse su suéter pero me quedaba un poco muy grande. Con decir que de largo me quedaba como si fuese un vestido o algo así. Me sentía como si fuese una niña usando la ropa de su padre a escondidas-. Creo que está un poco grande - se río- , tal vez puedas crecer un poco más en él.

Me arremangué un poco las mangas antes de que él intentara tomar mi mano para guiarme hacia su auto, sin embargo, no lo dejé ya que tenía que decirle algo importante.

- ¡ Espera!- exclamé intentando sonar seria- Tengo que decirte algo importante, mis amigas saben que estoy contigo y si me asesinas se lo dirán a la policía.

Se río de inmediato y me dijo que haría su mejor esfuerzo para no asesinarme porque no quería problemas con la policía. Esta vez me reí yo y abrí la puerta del auto para poder entrar. Sin embargo, antes de poder hacerlo vi que estaba todo lleno de basura. Miré a Jasper algo extrañada y él me miró con una mezcla de sorpresa y vergüenza.

- Lo siento- murmuró mientras retiraba algunas latas de bebida y restos de envases de comida para arrojarlos en el asiento trasero del carro-, debí haber limpiado mi auto antes de traerte.

- No hay problema- respondí antes de entrar a su auto. Cuando él rodeó el vehículo pude ver lo sexy que era. Caminaba con seguridad y su camiseta dejaba entrever su apetecible torso.

- ¿ Qué quieres comer?- me preguntó mientras nos dirigimos a la avenida principal.

- No lo se - dije alzando mis hombros- , como de todo.

Me gustaba mucho comer y no era exigente con la comida. Con mi ex novio, James, siempre íbamos a buscar comidas o ingredientes para preparar cosas deliciosas. Nos llevábamos bien ya que antes habíamos sido amigos, sin embargo, a principios del verano sentí que nuestra relación no era tanto de amor si no que más bien de amigos, por eso terminamos y no nos hemos vuelto a ver en todas las vacaciones. Jasper era oficialmente la primera cita que tenía desde que rompí con James y no estaba buscando un nuevo novio, pero la verdad él me atraía y mucho así que esperaba que nos mantuviésemos en contacto.

Llegamos a una pizzería pero al parecer estaban cerrando porque el dueño nos dijo que no podíamos comer en el local así que accedí a ir a su departamento. Silenciosamente comencé a rezar porque el no fuese un asesino en serie que mata chicas adolescentes en su departamento. Pensé en mis padres y en que no se sentirían orgullosos de mi por ir al departamento de un desconocido, pero supongo que entenderían ya que Jasper era un desconocido muy guapo.

- Jasper ¿ estás seguro de que aquí no hay ratas? - Si su carro estaba sucio, el departamento era como un chiquero. Había latas de cerveza y cajas de pizza. No había comida en mal estado pero si envases y envoltorios- Parece que no haz limpiado en un mes ¿ qué paso con este lugar? ¿Acaso eres hippie?

- Lo siento mucho- me pasó la caja de pizza con las bebidas mientras comenzaba una rápida limpieza del lugar-. Me he mudado aquí hace tres semanas y aun no me acostumbro al hecho de que mi madre no limpiará mis desechos.

Mamá tenía razón, todos los hombres aman a sus madres aunque sean adultos e "independientes". Sonreí un poco y le ayudé a limpiar un poco. Cuando la mesa estuvo un poco más limpia comenzamos a comer los trozos de pizza y beber la bebida. Me sentía muy bien estando con Jasper, era como si fuésemos amigos desde hace tiempo aunque solo nos conociésemos hace unas cuantas horas.

- Lo hiciste muy bien ayudando en las barras- murmuró él mirándome a los ojos- ¿ Haz trabajado antes en un bar?

- Mi tío tiene un bar- respondí sonriendo- así que a veces me deja trabajar en él. Siempre he pensado que debe ser entretenido trabajar en un pub.

- Claro es divertido - dijo sonriendo de lado-, solo se torna un poco aburrido cuando las chicas se me lanzan encima y comienzan a acosarme.

Creo que lo capté. Él era un jugador y trabaja en el bar para conseguir chicas de forma fácil. Bravo Alice te acabas de convertir en su revolcón rápido de la noche. Probablemente debería pedirle que me llevara a la casa, no soy del tipo de chicas que hace ese tipo de cosas en la primera cita.

- ¿ Por qué no me hablas de ti?- me preguntó con una sonrisa- ¿ tienes hermanos, en que trabajas?

- Bueno no tengo hermanos- intenté no mirarle a los ojos porque estaba algo enfadada-, soy hija única y no trabajo. Estudio.

Quería evitar mirarle a los ojos, sin embargo, de un momento a otro sus increíbles ojos azules capturaron los míos sin mi permiso. Era terrible que él supiese que sus ojos eran mi perdición y esperaba que no quisiese seducirme porque a estas alturas ya no podré hacer mucho por evitarlo.

**hola n,n se que quedo pequeño pero quería actualizar algo y mil gracias por leer. Quería decir que tardaré en actualizar por 13 razones un tiempo pero ya volveré xddd Es solo que debo estudiar y la geometría y la física no son lo mio. Mil gracias por leer y un abrazo gigante**


End file.
